Lost Emotions
by Yomi Nikari
Summary: Hiei and the gang returns once again to the Dark Tournament...but what they find might be more than just a good fight!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
It has been quite a long time since the last time Hiei saw Yusuke and the rest of the Urameshi team, but now, they meet once again after 20 years for the Dark Tournament. Yusuke was still has cocky self, except for being married to Keiko, there's no difference. Kuwabara was still his old self, but being married to Yukina sure made him a lot happier. Kurama, rather Suichi, graduated top of his class and is now a professional gardener. Hiei, too, was the same old ruthless warrior he used to be, but much taller.  
The four met in the hotel over looking the sea. Makuro had tagged along with them for the main purpose of accompanying Hiei, and for the five people per team rule. Over the years, however, as much as she tried getting close to him, Hiei had grown no emotions toward her than anybody else. Kuwabara still called Hiei shrimp, but was also surprised as how tall the fire demon had grown.  
The first fight of the tournament began a week after the group had set foot on the island. Everyone enjoyed their stay, everyone except Hiei. One day, he took a walk in the woods and felt a strange power near him, but the Jagan could pick up nothing. Another day, Makuro tried another again to get "close" to Hiei by commanding him to take a walk with her, he smelled a familiar scent, but could not remember why it was familiar to him.  
Kurama won his fight within seconds, and Kuwabara won his fight fairly easily as well. Yusuke was next, challenged by an arrogant demon that thought he could defeat the well-known Spirit Detective; but the fight was over before it was even started. Hiei didn't even lift a finger to win his fight; the weak-minded demon fell to the power of his Jagan immediately.  
~It's good to see you're just as strong as the last time I saw you. Please come to see me at midnight on the shore. I'll be waiting for you...~ A telepathic message was sent to him as Koto counted to ten. Hiei spun around and searched the stadium with his glowing Jagan, but still found nothing. Kurama eyed him suspiciously as Hiei walked away from the fighting ground; he looked troubled. Makuro jumped up and landed in the center of the stage, awaiting her fight; but Hiei noticed none of this. He didn't even seem to have heard Koto announce that team Urameshi won, or the name of the team that they would be fighting a day later. His blood-red eyes scanned the audience again and again. A strange feeling inside him made him look until Kurama's voice interrupted him.  
"Hiei, it's time to go. The next fight will began shortly and the teams will be here," Kurama said. Hiei turned around and started to leave. "What's wrong? You seemed troubled," Makuro asked. "It's none of your business," the cold reply came before a black shadow zoomed away.  
Hiei lay on the branch of a tree; sweating as his mind tormented him.  
  
~Hiei's Dream~  
"Get out of here now! They mean to kill you!" A girl's voice yelled. "No! You have to come with me!" Hiei yelled back. "Go now! I'll catch up with you later!" The girl shouted. "You promise?" He yelled. "Of course!" The girl replied.  
A white mist clouded his vision.  
Then, he found himself kneeling in big chunks of rock and cement. In his hand was a red strip of cloth. A single tear slipped from his eyes and as it hit the ground, it became a black gem. He whispered one short name, "Yomi."  
~End of Dream~  
Hiei woke up as he felt a large amount of power somewhere near by. A round golden moon hung in the deep blue sky, and the air was unusually still. He stood up and scanned the sandy shore. In his mind, he knew that it could be a trap, but his heart disagrees.  
There! He thought as he saw a figure standing alone on the shore, looking out at the sea. He bent his knees and jumped up; after somersaulting in midair, he landed thirty feet away from the stranger. He took a closer look, but the figure was wearing a black cloak. The smell of wild roses filled his nose, it was the same scent he had picked up when he was in the woods. His heart pounded as his memory started to come back. Could it really be you Yomi?  
"You came," the figure finally said. It was a female's voice and it was a light as a feather but as clear as the first bird of spring. Hiei was silent; the sweet voice had confirmed his question, it was Yomi! "Hello Hiei, it's been a long time," Yomi said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The girl untied her cloak and a sudden gush of wind blew it away. Yomi could see Hiei's eyes soften as he finally laid eyes on her since...so long ago. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She had long jet-black hair and crimson eyes, creamy white skin and cherry-red lips. She wore a pure white gown that went all the way down to her heels and it had long spread out sleeves. On her forehead was a circlet decorated with red gems and a single black diamond. "Sorry for the dress, but Natu won't allow me to wear anything too boyish these days," she said as she smiled shyly at him.  
Hiei's eyes hardened again at the mentioning of Natu. When he was still with the thieves that had raised him, Natu was the top boss. One day, when Natu came back from one of his secret trips, he brought back a girl with him. She was dressed in a black shirt and black pants, and a red strip of cloth tied her hair into a ponytail. They had become close friends, and she was the only girl that Hiei felt comfortable to be with.  
Then, Hiei got stronger and stronger, and Natu felt threatened by this. One day, all the thieves were ordered to end the young fire demon's life, so Hiei and Yomi tag-teamed like always and retaliated. That was when Yomi made a threat that he knew whom Hiei's sister was and went to kill her. Yomi asked that he went ahead to the island of Koorime and she would catch up once she was finished with the thieves. However, when Hiei went back for her, all he found was the little strip of red cloth.  
Yomi knew what Hiei was thinking about, her eyes, too, showed sadness. "I...thought...you were dead," Hiei confessed. "I'm no ghost," Yomi replied quietly. "Then?" Hiei asked. Yomi nodded and sat down on the dry sand, she put her feet in the water and told him how Natu never went to the island of Koorime. That after he left, Natu came back. He activated the enslavement ring and kept her close to him at all times.  
Hiei sat down next to her as her story finished. Then, he began his story and when he got to the part about Makuro, Yomi interrupted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you come out like this. I know she must be someone you care about by the way she looks at you, I promise, I won't interfere with..." Hiei pressed his index finger on her lips and stopped her. "What are you talking about?" He asked coldly. "You're lovers, aren't you? You fought someone to be her right-hand, didn't you?" Yomi asked innocently. "Of course not! I could never love anyone..." he trailed off. Yomi smiled and didn't say anything more. Hiei's eyes told her that he was, for once, telling the truth.  
"I'll be watching your fights. Good night," she said and stood up to leave. "Wait!" Hiei suddenly said as he got up too. "Yeah?" She asked. "I won't loose," Hiei said and ginned. "Neither will I," Yomi beamed at him before running off along the shore.  
For a long time, he watched her. Like white mist, moving in the dark. When she was gone from sight, he allowed himself to smile. Not a little grin or smirk, but a full smile as his unwrapped his white scarf and took out a little strip of red cloth. He held it close to him, the wild rose scent wrapped around him once more.  
The next day, Kurama and Makuro noticed the change in Hiei immediately. He was still cold and gruff, but his eyes had a certain sparkle to it that they've never seen before. "What's wrong with the guy feeling a bit happier these days?" Yusuke would say when they asked him. And Hiei would go off into the woods racing around instead of sitting by the window and stare out pointlessly. And he wasn't paying much attention to which team he'll be fighting next; he wasn't checking out any of the fights except for Yomi's.  
When he saw how Natu used a little ring on his pinky to activate the circlet on Yomi's forehead, he would burn with anger. Natu saw Hiei watching, but all he did was smile a big wide smile and wave. Natu was a blonde with blue eyes. He wore clothes that were either decorated with gems, or diamonds, or other ornaments. Hiei had a hard time stopping himself from attacking when Natu pulled Yomi, against her will, close to him.  
Makuro noticed why Hiei was going to see some particular battles. She also noticed that he seems to have finally reached his full potential in his fights. His speed, strength, and power seemed to have gone into a totally new level.  
Then, one day when she was watching Yomi's fight, she saw Natu whisper something in her ear. Her eyes were full of horror as she made eye contact with Hiei.  
~I need to talk to you. ~ Yomi telepathically talked to Hiei.  
~Now? What did he do to you? ~ Hiei answered, telepathically of course.  
~Yes now. I'll wait for you... ~ Yomi said and left the stadium. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The sun started to disappear under the line where the sea meets the sky. Its fiery color illuminated the sky and sent glitters over the water. Yomi stared at the scene, trying desperately to enjoy her last sunset.  
Hiei landed three feet behind her. Yomi stood with her back to him as the water rushed to her feet. "I'm here. What's wrong?" Hiei asked; his voice no longer held any coldness. Yomi didn't answer as she fought to keep her tears from slipping out.  
Then, she found herself shocked! Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, and brushed his lips gently on the curve of her neck. Makuro, who was watching in the cover of the trees, gasped. I've never seen Hiei so passionate with anyone! A drop of tear slid off of her face as she jumped off of the tree and walked away. "He truly loves her," she whispered to herself.  
Yomi's heart was pounding so fast that it threatened to jump out of her chest. "His touch is so soft and light, it's as if he's afraid to touch me," she thought. "Did...he...touch you?" Hiei whispered in her ears. She spun around as soon as those words left his mouth. "No," she said as crimson eyes met crimson eyes. "No one can touch me...but you." Her voice reduced to a whisper as she rested her head on his chest. She was glad Hiei's arms were around her, for without it, she was sure she would have fallen. "Then what's wrong?" Hiei asked as he felt the warmth that surrounded them both. "I knew this was going to happen, that Natu will force me to fight you. But now..." Yomi spoke softly. "Now what?" Hiei asked. "Now he says that if I win, there will be nothing to stop him from activating the full force of the enslavement ring...he could completely destroy my mind, my will. Then, I don't even want to imagine what he want to do with me," she said. As she stared deep into Hiei's eyes, her tears finally escaped.  
"So I ask a favor of you," said Yomi, "Hiei, I want you to fight me, and in the process, ki..." At that moment, Hiei closed his eyes and kissed her. When their lips separated, Hiei's arms grew tighter. "I will fight you, but I could never kill you," he whispered. "I've always loved you, and I would never give you up," he said.  
It was the first time Hiei had ever expressed himself like this, but Yomi was grateful that he did. She saw a little ray of hope as she fell asleep in Hiei's arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The crowd was wild as the first battle of the semi-finals begun. All the teams fought their hardest, well, maybe the Urameshi team wasn't fighting their hardest, but they were fighting hard. Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked forward to fight the Natu team; their 'one fighter handling it all' reputation was remarkable. Hiei, too, was expecting the fight, though not for the same reason. After that sunset, that night, he wondered what she would do, or what she did – not just to other people, but also to herself.  
So the fight finally came with the tension between the Urameshi team and the Natu team at an all high.  
Yomi ignored them as the crowd shouted suggestions at her. "Pull of Yusuke's head!" or "Tear him apart limb by limb!" She pulled herself from Natu's grasp and threw him an 'I hate you and I will always hate you!' glare before walking casually onto the fighting ground.  
Kuwabara was staring uncontrollably. "Stop staring at her Kuwabara, you already have a wife!" Yusuke said, but he couldn't help looking either. Yomi wore a beautiful black dress that showed her curves perfectly. Her milky-white skin and her crimson eyes just added to her beauty. Hiei eyed the circlet on her forehead – the red gem that enslaves her. He couldn't help but to put his hands into tight fists, he couldn't even bare thinking about what Natu would make her do.  
"I can't fight her Urameshi, she's a girl!" Kuwabara said as he looked at Makuro. "You can go, a cat fight might do us some good," he said to her. "Watch your tongue," Makuro said, but stepped forward never the less.  
Suddenly, the Katana flashed out. "The fight's reserved," Hiei said and jumped onto the fighting ground. Kurama put a hand on Makuro's shoulder, "Let's just watch what will happen," he said reassuringly. "Hey guys, can you sense her energy?" Yusuke asked. "No, not at all!" Kuwabara answered. Makuro and Kurama just grinned.  
"Team Natu's Yomi! Verses...Team Urameshi's Hiei!" Koto's announcement just made the crowd wilder, but Yomi and Hiei paid them no heed.  
"So! What an exciding battle this is going to be! It's fire against fire! Who would win? Yomi - the girl that's been defeating teams and teams all on her own? Or would it be Hiei – the wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flames? Oh, I can't stand it! Let the battle begin!" Koto almost jumped up in excitement.  
Both fighters stood still; both red eyes flashed with emotion. The crowd was silent as a ghostly wind swept past the fighting ground, sending dust clouds up.  
"Come on shrimp! Go get her and finish the fight!" Kuwabara yelled out. "You're not getting sof..." Both Kurama and Yusuke's glare silenced him.  
  
Yomi grinned; it would be nice having a tough fight before she...  
Hiei stared at her, not sure what to do. Finally, Yomi unsheathed her sword and tapped the ground three times. Hiei did the same thing and then, black shadows were all that could be seen.  
"Look at them!" Yusuke said with awe. "Look at who? Where?" Kuwabara answered. "Don't feel back Kuwabara, I can't see them either!" Kurama held surprise in his voice. The crowd was experiencing the same thing – nothing could be seen now except the occasional flash of swords and the bang as the two blades clashed against each other.  
"They're practicing," Makuro suddenly said. "Playing with each other," she continued. Kurama nodded understandingly. "Why?" Yusuke asked, "That's not like Hiei." Kuwabara just stood there with his mouth open, "you mean you can see?" he asked. Makuro did not reply.  
Finally, the duo stopped, both panting and both smiling. "You're just as fast as always!" Yomi said. "And you've gotten a lot faster than last time," Hiei answered. Makuro blinked away a tear – Hiei was actually smiling! A real smile! "Thanks Hiei, that was really fun," Yomi said, her smile fading. "We could have made a great tag-team, just like before," she said; her eyes had a faraway look in them. "What are you saying? We still could be..." Hiei stopped when he saw Yomi shaking her head.  
Yomi threw Natu another dirty look and placed her hands on the circlet. Black electricity sizzled at her flesh but she didn't cry out. Wind made out of pure energy surrounded her – stopping Hiei from getting to her. She tugged on the circlet, but it didn't come off, she tried burning the circlet, but it still stuck on tight. Daggers of pain shot threw her head and body, but she grinded her teeth and continued.  
No pain...no gain... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Whoa!" Kuwabara gasped as he held onto a piece of fallen stadium for dear life. Yusuke and Kurama shielded their eyes against the dust that flew at them like bullets. Makuro bent her knees to keep balance, as did Hiei.  
Yomi was screaming now. Her energy was skyrocketing and was creating tornadoes and other strong winds. The audience was no one – all of them were blown away by Yomi's wind. Koto hid under the fighting ground, her ears flattened and her tail between her legs. The microphone was gone and her whole body was shaking. Natu's jaw betrayed his stance – even though he stood as if nothing bothered him, his eyes still held shock. However could a female demon give off such a large amount of energy was beyond him, but his slave circlet still wouldn't budge.  
Hiei was speechless. Not only at such power, but also at her determination not to be controlled - not to be made to do anything that she didn't want to, especially with Natu. He wanted to help her, but there was no way. Yomi had made sure to make a tornado surround her to stop Hiei from doing anything that he might regret.  
"How could she?" Yusuke asked through clenched teeth. "I have no idea!" Kurama replied. Makuro, though she didn't say anything, didn't have any idea how one girl could hold such energy either.  
~Hiei...~Yomi sent a telepathic message to Hiei.  
Hiei had been waiting a long time; all his telepathic messages to her were unanswered. ~Yomi, stop this! You'll be completely drained and then, how can we fight Natu? ~ Hiei answered.  
~I'm...afraid...it's just going to be you. ~ Yomi's voice was weak.  
~No don't! ~ Hiei paused, ~ Don't, I beg you. ~ He said.  
~Forgive me. ~  
That was the last thing Hiei heard before a wind so strong blew him off of his feet. It was obviously directed at him so he wouldn't interfere. That strong gust of wind, that sudden burst of energy, as everyone knew, was Yomi's life. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Makuro, were all pressed up hard against the wall as the wind threatened to push out all of the breath in their lungs.  
"Yomiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Hiei cried as he knelt down to keep balance, but his voice was drowned by Yomi's scream. Natu was the only one who wasn't pressed up against a wall. He stood perfectly calm but his expression betrays him; he was worried. His ring was starting to electrify, which meant Yomi was succeeding in removing the circlet, but at this point, there's nothing he can do to stop her.  
Seconds passed like thousands of years. Yomi's screams got weaker and weaker, the energy wind got smaller and smaller, and the electricity on Natu's ring got stronger and stronger.  
All of a sudden, everything stopped... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~Flash back~  
"Come on, get her move on!" Natu commanded the thieves that held on the rope that was tied around Yomi's neck and hands. One of the thieves held a whip, and he was using it mercilessly. Never the less, Yomi tugged against the rope and dug her heels into the ground. Natu grinned at another chance to torture the poor young youkai; he tapped his ring three times and Yomi's head was covered in black electricity. She screamed and fell on her knees.  
"Ok guys, here's our new member. She's a little spicy, but we'll tame her," Natu announced triumphantly. "She's a bit young, but who wants her?" Natu declared. 'Wants', the word meant complete control of her, it meant that who ever has her could do what ever they want with her, it meant that she no longer has free will.  
Immediately, hands went up along with shouts of "I do!"  
Natu looked around with a big smile. "You! Come here!" He pointed at someone. The boy glared at him. "I said come here boy!" He yelled. "I am here." A cold voice behind him said. "You're the fast one aren't you? The one we found!" Natu mocked. Hiei squinted at him, his eyes burning with anger. "Yeah, you're the one that were threw out of your own birthplace!" Natu added the oil to Hiei's already burning hatred. Someday, he thought, someday I'll be stronger and you will be nothing.  
"But anyways," Natu continued with a evil grin, "you're about the same age as her and you two are of the same race. I give her to you, as a present." Disagreements from all around rang out. "She's a youkai? Fire? So what? She'll only slow me down. Why not let your other puppies keep her?" Hiei said as he walked away. "Because I said she's yours!" Natu swung around and knocked trees down with his anger.  
Everything was quiet for a while as the dust settled. Hiei knew he couldn't defeat Natu, not yet. "She won't slow you down," Natu said, a smile cracked out from his ugly face. "Fight him and show how good you are, my pretty pet," he said to Yomi. "I will never fight for you, Natu, never! You can torture me with your toys all you want, but you will never brake me! Mark my words, you didn't slay me like you did to my parents, I will prove to you what a fatal mistake you made; I will have revenge. Don't sleep with both eyes closed while I'm here, Natu, I swear I will kill you someday!" Yomi's words chilled the thieves to the bones, even Natu's. Hiei looked at the girl youkai with a different light in his eyes, a kind of tenderness. Her beauty was shocking, but her will, her determination was more.  
Natu recovered from fear and grinned as Yomi stood up and glared at him the same way Hiei did. "Like I said, she's yours now. Have fun!" He said and walked away. The two fire demons stood alone until everyone was gone. Hiei turned and faced her.  
"What's your name?" He asked coolly.  
"Yomi," she answered with the same iciness in her voice.  
"Darkness?" Hiei said astonished.  
"And yours?" Yomi asked.  
"Hiei," his voice lost a bit of the coldness.  
"Flying shadow?" Yomi commented, her voice, too, softened. ~End of flash back~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Dust and rubble cleared up. Yusuke, Kurama, and Makuro all recovered within a short time. Hiei was by Yomi's side, shaking her limb body and whispering her name softly. He lifted her up and something fell from her unmoving fingers. The circlet clanked as it fell on the ground.  
Hiei jumped and landed before Kurama with Yomi in his arms. Kurama understood and felt her pulse. "She's...dying. Her heart is stopping," Kurama said as he stood up. Kuwabara got to his feet to see Hiei's face buried in Yomi's shirt. His body shook occasionally as he mourned. His hand accidentally touched Yomi's, and he felt a movement.  
His eyes were dry as he looked down at Yomi. Her face was pale, and her features were, for ones, calm and peaceful. He bent down with images of her smile flashing through his mind. A tear fell on Yomi's face as Hiei's lips closed on hers. Yusuke's eyes widened and he was about to make some stupid remark when Kurama silenced him with a glare. Red energy glowed around Hiei and Yomi, and after a long time, Hiei opened his eyes and his lip slowly parted with hers.  
"Take care of her," Hiei said quietly to Kurama without even looking at him. His eyes were glued to the figure now standing on what's left of the fighting ground. "Sure," Kurama replied, "Hiei, he's too powerful, even for you," said Kurama. "Yeah, I'll fight him with you," Yusuke offered. Just as Hiei was about to decline, Makuro spoke out, "No Yusuke. Revenge shall be theirs alone." Hiei looked at Makuro for a moment before walking to the center of the stadium, before walking on to the fighting ground to face Natu.  
The eerie silence fell over everyone. Natu smiled, "Hiei, do you know why I gave her to you all those years ago?" he said. Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "Because I knew she would open your heart. Love, Hiei, is a weakness. Have I not taught you that? See? Now you've given almost half of your life energy to save her, I've already won!"  
Wordlessly, Hiei jumped and unsheathed his katana. Even though Natu wasn't as fast as Hiei, he still managed to defend himself while still smiling. The two launched into a sword fight.  
"I don't get it Kurama, what good did it do to him to kiss a stranger?" Kuwabara asked. "A stranger?" Kurama almost fell over at Kuwabara's question. "Rest assured that she's not a stranger, Kuwabara. But that wasn't just a kiss, he gave her part of his life energy," Kurama answered. "Couldn't he do it without the kiss, though? Like what I did to Urameshi when he fought the last Saint Beast," Kuwabara asked. "He could have, but the kiss was much faster and effective. Your energy had to go through your skin, Yusuke's clothes, and Yusuke's skin in order to reach him, unlike the kiss," Kurama explained. "Right! I knew that!" Kuwabara said as he blushed.  
Hiei and Natu both panted heavily as they glared at each other. "Where's your dragon?" Natu taunted. "You wanted it?" Hiei answered. "You have no other choice!" Natu said. Hiei wondered why Natu wanted the dragon, could he be stronger than the dragon? However, Natu was right, he didn't have any other choice. The ground around him cracked and the sky turned to be a blackish red color.  
Yomi awoke as she felt the enormous energy. One word slipped out of her mouth, "No!" First thing she did was to touch her forehead. Second thing she did was to look at the battleground. "No Hiei! Don't release the Black Dragon! Natu has it too!" She yelled. Hiei turned and looked at her with shock in his eyes. How could she have recovered this fast? And Natu has the power of the dragon too? But it was too late to stop, the dragon launched out of his right arm the same time Natu released his dragon.  
The air exploded around the two fighters as two dragons fought each other. Natu's was obviously stronger as it pushed back Hiei's dragon bit by bit.  
Kurama haven't even noticed Yomi staggering toward the fighting ground until another giant energy caught his attention. Yomi was floating above the two fighters, but on Hiei's side. Her body was shinning like the sun and a red energy surrounded her. She spread out her arms and the red energy followed, making a wing where the arms are. Natu felt her energy and shivered.  
"Phoenix of the Shadow's Light!"  
Hiei jumped up to float beside Yomi as her white phoenix sped toward Natu. At halfway, the bright white phoenix met Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame and the two attacks merged together to form a much stronger one. It had the phoenix's wings but the dragon's teeth. Their colors were of red, white, and black. Natu didn't even have the chance to scream before his life ended. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Yomi stood on the spot that Natu was last seen at as he gasped in awe at the mix of the Dragon of the Darkness flame with the Phoenix of the Shadow's Light. There wasn't a trace that Natu ever existed - he had been completely disintegrated! Hiei stood beside her, ready to catch her if she fainted from loss of energy, but she never did. She just stood there, somewhat wishing that she could have killed him with her own hands and leave the body to the scavengers. She thought about how he had controlled her from that very young age and how he brutally murdered her parents, who were King and Queen, which would make her a princess.  
"Thank you," she said as she turned to leave, "for capturing me. And Natu, I never wanted to fight for you, like I said from the very beginning." She grinned when she saw Hiei's puzzled look. "Hey, he's the one that brought us together, without him, I would have never known you," she explained.  
Kuwabara was the only one who still looked mystified. "That attack was awesome! But why did she call it Phoenix of the Shadow's Light? The shadow don't have any light," he said. "Kuwabara, the Light is brightest in the Shadow!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't act like you're smarter than me Urameshi! Cause you're not!" Kuwabara yelled back. He didn't even notice Hiei and Yomi running at top speed past him.  
It started to rain as they got out of the cover of the stadium. Yomi stopped and looked up; she doesn't even remember the last time she felt this way – free. She raised her arm up toward the sky and emitted her energy. The rain stopped above her and a rainbow formed. Hiei watched her from nearby; with a last smile, he jumped away knowing Yomi could find him when she needed him. 


End file.
